


Bat Boy Drabbles

by VivaLaCL



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, batfam, brief mention of impulse, poly batfam, tumblr propmt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaCL/pseuds/VivaLaCL
Summary: This is a collection of oneshot's based off of tumblr prompts that I've come across





	

**Author's Note:**

> This first one isn't actually finished yet, I'll be gradually adding more as I come up with it

**“I WILL BEAT YOU ALL AT MARIO KART IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO also wanna make out, like, all of us. At the same time. I might be high on adrenaline but the point still stands” au  
DICK DAMI TIM AND JAY **

“I don’t know how yet, but I know that you’re cheating, Drake!” Jason yelled as he pushed Tim with his shoulder.  
“While cheating at this game wouldn’t be that hard, I’m not. If anyone’s cheating here its Damian”, he scrunched up his face as he ran into another wall and Jason passed him.  
“I’m pretty sure Dami has lapped me. Twice”, Dick said through gritted teeth. This wasn’t the first time the four boys had all challenged each other at some ridiculous, juvenile game. It was, however, the first time all four Robins had carried a T.V. up three flights of stairs and into one of Jason’s safe houses – they were not playing in the Bat cave or Wayne Manor on account of Jason not being allowed there anymore after the ‘I-can-totally-throw-knives-better-than-Dami’ incident. Today’s challenge was Tim’s idea; Mario Kart.   
“I’m not cheating; you’re all just really terrible. Especially Dick”, Damian smirked as he passed the older boy for a third time.   
“I give up! I am done! GOD!” Dick threw his remote across the room and stormed out into the kitchen muttering something about cheating and how he beat them all in the last two challenges.  
“God, he’s such a baby”, Jason started laughing, but was cut short by Tim passing him.   
“You’re a baby”, Tim teased as he watched Jason begin to pout at the screen.  
“You’re the baby!” He yelled and tossed his remote too.  
“Aw, don’t be like that, baby!” Tim yelled as Jason stomped out of the room. He turned back to the screen, “Ready to surrender Damian?”   
“Never to you, Drake”, he growled.   
Tim slid off the lounge and onto the floor next to Damian, “Jeez, how many laps does this race even have? I keep nearly running into Dick and Jay’s karts”, he huffed.  
Damian leaned over and pushed Tim with his shoulder, “I customised it so we have ten. It says so in the bottom corner of the screen.”  
“I didn’t see that Dami”, He nudged him back, “I was too busy focusing on beating you”, he teased.  
“Ha! You’re a riot, Drake!” Damian laughed as Dick and Jason both entered the room again.   
“I see you two are getting quite close”, Dick laughed as he watched the both of the pushing and kicking each other while they finished the final lap of the race. The two older boys dropped onto the couch, Jason’s arm slipping over Dick’s shoulders.  
“Nah, baby bird’s got this” Jason said, nudging Tim with his foot.  
“I don’t know Jay, Dami’s pretty close behind him”, Dick pointed out.  
“Why is Drake ‘baby bird’? Aren’t I the youngest Robin?” Damian muttered under his breath, still focused on the screen.  
“Is that jealousy I hear, Dami?” Jason crooned.  
“Don’t be ridiculous! It just doesn’t make sense”, Damian snapped, almost hissing at the screen as Tim crossed the finish line before he did.   
“Maybe we should come up with a nickname for Dami then?” Jason laughed as he hooked his legs around Damian’s waist and pulled him back towards the couch.   
“Dami is already a nickname! Let go of me” Damian spluttered as he tried to detach Jason’s legs from around himself.   
“What’s another cute name for birds?” Jason pondered, ignoring the nails that were sinking into his calf repeatedly, “Any ideas Dicky bird?”  
“Why does it have to be a cute name for a bird? I’m not cute!” Damian huffed before he could answer.  
Dick rolled his eyes, “You’re obsession with bird nicknames is beyond me Jay.”  
“Well you’re no help. How about you baby bird?” Jason released his grip on Damian and nudged Tim with his foot.  
Tim had replaced his controller for his phone and was scrolling and tapping away at it furiously, “Well there’s lots of specific names for baby birds I guess, but they’re usually just called chicks”, he shrugged, not looking away from the screen.  
“No one is calling me a chick!” Damian blurted, his face already turning red with a mixture of rage and embarrassment.   
“Don’t be stupid Dami! We’d never call you a chick! No, we’ll find something way cuter than that, don’t you worry”, Jason smirked at him.  
Damian sighed and lifted himself up from the floor and perched on the arm of the lounge, “I sincerely doubt you’ll even remember making that decision with your drinking habits, Jason”, he sneered.  
“I only drink to build up the courage to confess my love to you, Dami!” He pursed his lips.  
“Yes, I’m aware. I’ve gotten the numerous phone calls”, he deadpanned.   
“Oh you get them too?” Tim perked up, his eyes finally lifting from the screen of his phone.   
“Constantly. What about you, Grayson?” Damian questioned and watched the tips of the boys ears go red.  
“Uh, no. No, I don’t get phone calls”, his lips formed a tight line.  
“You’re hiding something”, Damian and Tim both spoke at the same time. Damian continued, “You forget your talking to trained Robins here, and also your adopted siblings.”  
Jason and Dick turned to look at each other, Jason raising his eyebrows in challenge, “I get a drunken Jason on my doorstep”, he shrugged, and continued, “He sticks around for a couple of hours than leaves.”   
Tim and Damian stared back and forth between the two, focusing on their faces and body language. Jason withdrew the arm that he’d recently slung over Dick’s shoulder. Damian’s lower jaw fell open, “You two are having sex!”   
“Oh my god how didn’t I pick up on that?” Tim cried out, his phone completely abandoned.   
“Well that’s my cue to leave”, Jason pushed himself up off of the couch.  
“Excuse you, no”, Tim stood up and grabbed his shirt sleeve, “I’d like to talk to you in the kitchen”, he stormed out of the room, Jason trailing behind him.  
“Why’s he so pissed off?” Damian asked.   
“Oh, he’s been sleeping with Jay too. And he gets jealous easily, doesn’t like to share”, he shrugged again, like the things he was saying weren’t news to anyone.  
“And here I was thinking I was the only one sleeping with another Robin”, Damian scoffed.   
“Wait who are you sleeping with?” Dick questioned.  
“Tim?” He said as though he figured Dick already knew the answer.   
“Oh that makes so much sense!” Dick sighed.  
“How so?”  
“Well I asked Tim what he was doing the other night after patrol because I wanted to, well, you know? And he said he was busy, so I figured he was fucking Jay, until Jay showed up at my front door, that is. So I figured he must have had someone else”, Dick smiled cheerily the whole way through, like he wasn’t just discussing planning to sleep with one person, only to sleep with another because the other was too busy sleeping with someone else.  
“You didn’t think that maybe he was just tired or busy doing something else?” Damian asked.  
“What? Tim? No way, kid’s always got someone in his bed or is in someone else’s bed”, Dick laughed.  
“So Tim’s having sex with all three of us?”  
“And then some. I’m pretty sure he’s sleeping with Impulse regularly too, and, keep in mind that this is what Alfred told me – and boy does he like to start trouble – apparently he’s slept with Bats a few times too”, Dick whispered the second half of the sentence, his lips close enough to Damian’s ear that they occasionally brushed it, sending a light shiver down his spine.  
“What?!” Damian yelled, “That’s my fa-”  
He was cut off by Dick’s hand clamping down over his mouth, “Shh! It might not be true!” He murmured, his lips ridiculously close to Damian’s ear again.


End file.
